


the winning side

by granteares



Series: PataterWeek 2017 [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Kit Purrson - Freeform, M/M, Patater Week, PataterWeek, Pet Adoption, adopting a pet together, oh no I love them so much, patater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granteares/pseuds/granteares
Summary: Alexei wants to adopt a dog with Kent, and it's the first real thing they've gotten together in their three-year relationship. Kent also isn't sure how Kit is going to react to having a dog in her apartment. They adopt Willow anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is so cute, I’m a mess. I love Patater + animals? They're both totally Animal Lovers imo.
> 
> There is mention of Tater having a dog that passed away from old age? I don’t know if that’d bother anyone but just in case, be aware. It’s just at the beginning, a few paragraphs in.
> 
> This is unbeta’d, so I’m sorry for any mistakes, and if you see any, you can let me know and I’ll edit them.

“I’m thinking would like to adopt,” Alexei had stated one morning.

Kent had choked on his coffee, struggling not to spit it out because _what_? It was six in the morning and Kent was half-asleep and it was definitely way too early for _this_. Okay, they had been dating for three years, but _adopting_? They hadn’t even talked about getting married, for God’s sake, let alone the responsibility of children. Once Kent managed to swallow his coffee and catch his breath, he got out a breathless: “Excuse me?”

Alexei had been watching the situation with confusion and slight concern, even though, really, Kent had regained his composure in probably a minute. He still looked confused. “Adopting, I’m thinking I’m ready— I would be liking to.”

“I think I’m missing something here,” Kent had responded, his coffee set safely on the small kitchen table. His heart was pounding in his chest.

“Missing…” Realization seemed to dawn on Alexei’s face, then. “ _Oh_! Oh, котёнок, no, not talking about— not about _that_.” Kent felt himself let out a breath, relieved suddenly. Not kids. Okay. “Would like to maybe be adopting new dog…” Alexei glanced down at the floor, looking a little sad, then back up at Kent.

That certainly made more sense. Alexei’s last dog, an old pitbull he had rescued not long after arriving in America and getting drafted, had passed away about a year and a half ago— it had been sad, but not entirely unexpected, what with him being eighteen. Alexei had been alone in Providence since then (well, except for the times that Kent visited, and occasionally brought Kit along with him). Kent had been able to tell that Alexei was lonelier now and his house was so much quieter. But Kent had dropped the idea of suggesting Alexei adopt a new pet a few months ago, when Alexei kept arguing he couldn’t just get a new pet. It wasn’t like Kent couldn’t understand how Alexei felt.

So Kent put on the best supportive smile he could manage and nodded his head. “Yeah? That sounds like a great idea.”

Alexei smiled, too. “You think?”

Kent nodded again. “It’ll be fun to have a pet in Providence again.”

“I’m thinking so, too,” Alexei had agreed. He hesitated for a moment, then spoke up again. “Was thinking… you help me pick? We pick dog for us.”

 _Us_. It had been three years, but sometimes Kent still went breathless at the way Alexei talked about _‘us’_. This was one of those moments, because if Kent agreed, if he adopted this dog with Alexei, it would be the first real thing they had together. Well, that was a step, wasn’t it? Kent felt his heart rate speed up again, because commitment still terrified him even though he knew Alexei was what he wanted, who he loved; even though Kent was pretty sure Alexei was who he’d fight to spend the rest of his life with.

“Yeah, of course I will, babe.” Kent had smiled.

Alexei had closed the distance between them and kissed him for a while.

When Kent had finally pulled away, he was still smiling. “I guess we’ll have to figure out when I get to Providence next, then?” Which they certainly would have done anyway, but Kent wondered if it was more pressing now.

Alexei shrugged. “Thinking we could look here, if you are wanting. There must be many pounds in Las Vegas, da? Lots of pets needing new home. Can fly dog back on plane.”

“What about Kit?”

“Kit not having problem before, you thinking she having problem this time?”

Kent bit his lip, then shrugged. “I guess not…” It was true, Kit had behaved better than Kent thought she would when he brought her to Providence. She hadn’t been exactly _friendly_ , though, and Kent wasn’t sure how she’d react to another animal invading _her_ house. She was always put-off at first when Kent brought other people home, though she had warmed up to most of his teammates and Alexei eventually. “I’m sure you’re right, it’ll be fine.” He hoped he sounded more convincing than he felt.

And so that was how they had wound up here this afternoon, at one of the pounds they had found near Kent’s apartment on Google.

Kent had spent the past half hour cooing at the cats they had, playing with a couple that the volunteers at the pound let him play with. He really couldn’t help it; he had always been far more of a cat-person and they were so _cute_. He wondered for a moment if maybe he shouldn’t adopt another cat, before realizing that there was no way Kit would deal well with there being another cat in the apartment.

Besides, even though Alexei watched Kent as he played with the kittens, and even pet a few himself, he eventually cleared his throat and looked at Kent with a smile on his face. “Here for dog, remember?” he said, teasingly. Right. They were here to get Alexei a _dog_.

Or, getting _them_ a dog, he guessed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know!” Kent protested, pouting as he left the cats, and followed Alexei to the area in which they kept the dogs. He slid his fingers through Alexei’s, and squeezed his hand. “Uh, what kind of dog are you looking for?” Kent asked, wonderingly. He had never had a dog, or lived with a dog before except for when he had started visiting Alexei.

Alexei shrugged his shoulders. He was quiet for a moment, and Kent glanced at his face, recognizing that look that meant he was struggling a bit to figure out what he was wanted to say in English. “Just… dog that is… feeling right. Dog choosing us, make sense?” Alexei looked down, and Kent nodded his head. “But also am liking big dogs,” Alexei added, grinning, and Kent couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course you are,” Kent replied. Alexei basically was a big dog, really. “Okay, well… We’ll find one.”

Alexei squeezed his hand. “Da, котёнок.”

There were a lot of dogs there, and Kent was overwhelmed. He knew nothing about dogs, and why did Alexei even want to involve him in this? Okay, he knew why— but that didn’t make him feel any less overwhelmed. He stared at Alexei as he played with some of the dogs, looking like a natural, smiling and laughing, and probably thinking about how he wished he could take every single one of them home instead of having to make a choice.

Then something wet pressed against his hand, and Kent jumped, muttering “The fuck—” before looking down to see a big black and white husky, with startling blue eyes, nuzzling at his hand. “Oh, hello,” he murmured, squatting down— and getting a lick across the face, causing him to grimace, although he knew he shouldn’t have expected anything less. He ran his hand through thick fur, scratching the top of the dog’s head and smiling; somehow, the dog seemed to be smiling, too, enjoying the attention they were getting.

“Who is this?” Alexei said, suddenly behind him. Kent turned his head to look up, shrugging.

“Oh, that’s Willow. She’s a four year old husky,” the volunteer who was helping them out introduced, walking closer to them. “Very sweet and friendly. Her last owner was an older woman who unfortunately just couldn’t handle having such a big dog. She’s been here for like, two months. Has all her shots and everything."

 _Willow_. Kent felt like the name was fitting. “She’s cute,” Kent replied, because he wasn’t really sure what else to say. This was Alexei’s area of expertise. Not to mention the animal that would be living at Alexei’s house, not Kent’s.

“Is very cute,” Alexei agreed, reaching out and joining Kent in petting Willow— who barked enthusiastically. “I’m thinking she is choosing you, huh, котёнок?” Alexei continued.

“Oh, uh.” Kent straightened up to look at Alexei better, even though the man always had a six inch difference on him anyway. “I guess so?”

Alexei grinned at Kent, then reached down to pay attention to Willow again. “Is very good girl,” he cooed gently, “Вы очень милая собака! Вы хотите, чтобы вернуться домой с нами?” Kent wasn’t totally totally sure what Alexei was saying: he could pick out a few words, like ‘cute’ and ‘home’. Kent had accepted his Russian would never be too great, not if he had spent so many years surrounded not just be Alexei but Russian players on the Aces, ever since he’d been drafted. Alexei didn’t seem to mind, and always answered questions Kent did have about the language. Then Alexei looked at Kent again. “What are you thinking, Kenny?”

“Do you like her?” Kent asked in way of a response.

“Da, I’m liking her very much.”

Kent smiled softly. “Me too,” he agreed. Alexei was right, anyway, she had come to Kent, not the other way away. That had to mean something, he guessed. At the least, it meant something to Alexei, and that was what mattered to Kent.

“That’s so great!” the volunteer chimed in, sounding genuinely enthusiastic. “We’ll get you started with the paperwork, yeah? Get you all squared away and let you start settling your new family member in at home.” The grin on the woman’s face made Kent smile, despite the little wiggling worm in his stomach that was still anxious over how Kit would respond once Willow got home. Alexei was scheduled to stay with him in Vegas for another two days, and Kent wasn’t sure what they’d do if the two animals didn’t get along.

Kent tried to push that nervousness away as he followed Alexei behind the volunteer, to an office. She asked them to take a seat, and a few minutes later, had a stack of paperwork for them, explaining each one as they went through it and telling them where to initial or sign.

At the end, without even sharing a glance, they each wrote out a check with a large donation to the pound— which made the volunteer look like she might cry, but she managed to compose herself and just thank them profusely, instead.

Then they were heading out of the building with Willow on a leash, looking excited, like she knew exactly what had just happened. Kent couldn’t help feeling more excited himself, as he climbed into the driver’s seat of his car. He watched Alexei climb into the back with Willow, explaining that they didn’t know how she would react to a car ride, and it was probably best. Kent had to hold back a laugh, because his car was definitely not designed to fit a big husky and a big Russian in the backseat, but they managed to make it work.

It turned out Willow was perfectly fine with car rides, and thankfully not too hyper as to cause Kent to get distracted and crash, or anything. She did lick his face a few times, but Kent supposed that was just something he’d have to get used to as a joint dog owner.

When they got back home, Kent walked up to the apartment, and Alexei followed behind with Willow. “I really don’t know how Kit’s going to feel about another animal in her territory,” he warned again, “So let’s just… be careful?”

“Of course, Kenny,” Alexei had agreed.

Kent opened the door, and led the way in, spotting Kit lounging on the couch.

Or, well, not anymore. As soon as she heard the clack of the dog’s nails on Kent’s hardwood floors, and probably smelled her, she was alert, staring Willow down, tail puffed up and ears back, and _oh no_.

Kent walked over to the fluffy white cat, cooing gently, hoping to calm her. Kit didn’t move as Kent approached, and seemed to calm just slightly as Kent stroked a hand down her back, telling her it was okay. “Maybe you can… let Willow over here, slowly?” Kent advised Alexei.

The other man nodded, taking slow steps with the dog— who was definitely very curious about the cat— toward the couch. Kent continued to pet and make comforting noises at Kit, trying to remain calm, because this _had_ to go well. Kit had been fine with a dog before, surely she’d be fine with one now, she would just have to get used to Willow’s presence. Then, Willow was in front of the couch, close enough that the two animals could sniff at each other, and Kent felt himself relax better as Kit’s first reaction was _not_ to swipe at Willow’s face, but just to gaze curiously and step a bit closer to smell. When Willow herself moved in closer, Kit jumped back, curling in, but not running away— so that was good, right?

“I think is going well?” Alexei suggested after a few minutes, where they still hadn’t attacked each other.

“I think so,” Kent agreed. “We’ll need to keep an eye on them, though… Until you two go back to Providence.”

“Da,” Alexei confirmed. “I’m thinking will be fine, Kenny.” Kent looked up at Alexei’s face, and returned the smile that was on the Russian man’s lips. “Kit is good girl.”

Kent grinned wider. “Yeah, she is.” He reached out to pet Kit again, who had relaxed once more, but who was still looking at Willow with wariness. Willow, on the other hand, seemed to have realized that there was much, much more to explore than a couch and a cat, and had already turned away, sniffing at what she could reach from the leeway she had on her leash. “I think we could probably let her off. There isn’t much to break,” Kent said.

Instead of a verbal response, Alexei just leant over and unhooked Willow from the leash— and Kent watched her bounce off instantly.

For the rest of the day Willow switched between bounding up to Kent and Alexei and exploring every inch of the apartment. Kit stayed in her place on the couch for the most part, only getting up when she knew it was time for Kent to feed her— like clockwork, always. Thankfully, they didn’t fight.

After everyone— including themselves— was fed, Alexei and Kent curled up on the couch to watch a few movies. Kit crawled up to her favorite movie-watching spot: behind Kent’s head on the back of the couch, her feather-duster of a tail draped over his shoulder so that if she twitched it, it hit him in the face. Willow had calmed down significantly by now, and not long after the movie started, also decided to settle down, climbing up onto the couch and curling up next to Kent so that her head was in his lap.

“Am thinking pets liking you most, котёнок,” Alexei commented with a laugh.

“What can I say,” Kent chirped back easily, “I am the best.”

“Da, you are.” Alexei leaned over, tilting Kent’s head gently so they could share a kiss. As they pulled away, he murmured, “Am also thinking we looking like little family.” And the smile on his face, though soft, was blinding, and Kent felt for a moment like he’d lost the ability to speak.

“I… Yeah, we do, don’t we?” he agreed quietly. _Family_.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI the sentence Alexei says in Russian, according to Google translate, means “You are a very cute dog! Do you want to come home with us?”
> 
> I’ve never adopted a pet, so I don’t know what the process is. If you have and this is inaccurate, let’s just pretend that it’s not. (‘:
> 
> You can always hmu [@kentvparsin](http://kentvparsin.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you want! Join me in Kent Parson Loving hell.


End file.
